Beauty Smith Must Die
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Rewriting of the scene in which White Fang attacks Beauty Smith after the latter tries to steal him back for himself. What if Beauty Smith had not gotten so lucky and Weedon Scott and Matt had decided not to just let him go after finding out what he'd attempted and failed at after White Fang attacked and injured him? M rated for graphic violence, a lot of blood and gory death.


Hello, everyone! I am writing my very first White Fang fanfic, though I've written plenty of others before now. But I digress. Anyway, this is a rewriting of the scene in which White Fang pounces on and badly injures and damages Beauty Smith. As anyone who's read White Fang very well knows, Beauty Smith was by far the most evil character in the entire novel, worse than even Lip-Lip, and that's saying something. The way he treated everyone around him, the rotten personality he had, his noxious greed and, of course, his inexcusable maltreatment of White Fang all amount to him being an utter bastard, a total monster and an absolute motherfucker.

Needless to say, he well deserved the mauling White Fang had given him when he tried to steal him back after Weedon Scott took White Fang from him and to a better life, but the problem is that the scumbag WASN'T KILLED. He definitely deserved to die, but it didn't happen. You did a good job writing this novel, Jack London, but why the hell did you let Beauty Smith survive? It makes no sense, especially since Lip-Lip was killed, and, while an awful dog, was not on the level of evil Beauty Smith was. And again, that's quite a statement.

Therefore, I am rewriting the scene so that it goes as it should have gone in the actual book, and I can assure anyone who's read White Fang and wishes Beauty Smith had gotten his worse than all the injuries inflicted on him by White Fang in that scene that they will be quite pleased and most satisfied with this fanfic, which is exactly what I'm intending and aiming for, anyway. That I'm one of those people myself only adds to this, but that's enough introduction. Without further ado, I bring you onwards to the story!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the novel White Fang and thus to Jack London.

Beauty Smith Must Die

Matt and Weedon Scott were currently, on this night, playing a game of cribbage. It was meant as a before bed way to pass the time. A great deal had happened prior to this. They hadn't just brought in the damaged, abused and tortured wolf-dog who went by the name of White Fang as their own, but they had done all they could to reach down and get back what he'd previously been before a wicked, unlikable and soulless wretch of a piss-poor excuse for a man who most called Beauty Smith destroyed all of that with plenty of cruelty, physical abuse and mistreatment.

Additionally, they'd had some degree of success, as White Fang was now snuggling up to his new owner, Weedon Scott. He trusted him enough to do just that and could tell how he was a far better master than Beauty Smith would ever be in fifteen millennia. And White Fang was not as raging and nasty as he'd been when Beauty Smith put him in those dog fights in which he had destroyed many a dog, it being the only thing he knew about at the time. However, the pain of an old wound has a way of coming back, and it most definitely did in White Fang's case tonight.

See, just as Matt had said, during the game of cribbage he was having with Weedon Scott: "Fifteen-two, fifteen-four an' a pair makes six." they heard a loud outcry and a snarling sound from outside. Swiftly standing up after looking at one another, they knew what had to have happened. Matt said what both of them were thinking: "The wolf's nailed somebody." It was indeed White Fang who had caused this, sure enough, as after Scott said: "Bring a light!" following a scream of fear and anguish of a wild sort which made them hasty to get going, they went outside, Matt having a lamp in his hands, finding a man in the snow, on his back.

However, it turned out that White Fang did exactly what he should have and quite the right thing. Because after the light shone on the man in question, revealing he was doing all he could to keep White Fang's teeth away from his throat and face by putting his arms over them, arms slashed as badly as the shirt sleeves and bleeding badly, the raging White Fang clearly of course having been the cause of it, Weedon Scott's dragging White Fang away by the throat and silencing his snarls and ending his struggles by speaking sharply to him was followed by Matt's helping the man to his feet and making him put his arms down to reveal he was Beauty Smith.

Yes. You read right. The man who White Fang had attacked was the very man who had bought him from Gray Beaver and abused him mercilessly from the get-go, all to turn him into a killing machine so he could win endless money on the bets he placed for dog fights. And now he had come back. For what reason? That was made very clear to Matt and Weedon after the former swiftly let go of him and Beauty Smith blinked in the lamplight, saw White Fang as he looked all around and became thoroughly terrified. Matt, you see, used his lamp to, when he noticed two objects on the ground, find out what they were, also touching them with his foot. Said objects were a stout club and a steel dog chain.

There could be no questioning or denying what Beauty Smith was here for. He wanted to steal White Fang back. But White Fang was having none of it, and neither were Weedon Scott or Matt. As a matter of fact, Matt walked over to Weedon Scott and said: "Weedon, given the way Beauty Smith treated the wolf-dog, and knowing what he's been like to those around him and is no doubt going to continue to be if given the chance, just like he'd obviously treat this wolf even worse than before if he stole him back, don't you think enough is enough?"

"Most definitely." Weedon replied. "There are plenty of people who would kill for a job, cooking or otherwise, and we can find one to take his place who we give his various recipes to so it can be just like before, except without him around to cause any more pain or evil." Just as both of Beauty Smith's eyes opened wide in fright, and he stuttered: "You…you wouldn't…" due to being able to tell what Matt and Weedon were getting at, Weedon looked down to White Fang an instant before saying: "Wolf dog?"

White Fang looked up to him with a confused, questioning look in his eyes, then Weedon pointed to Beauty Smith and said: "Finish him." White Fang instantaneously ran forward and it'd be only a second before he jumped onto Beauty Smith hard, closed his mouth onto his neck and, at the same time as he slashed his torso open with the claws on all four of his feet, spilling out his guts, he pulled back his head and tore out both the throat and jugular veins of Beauty Smith. As a result, Beauty Smith fell back down for the second and final time, with White Fang walking back off of him after he was lying down. Just as White Fang was by Weedon Scott's side again, with Weedon having signaled him to come back to him right after Beauty Smith hit the ground, all of what remained of the little life Beauty Smith had in him literally bled out.

He was very dead, indeed, and his bloody, partially mangled, torn open corpse painted the otherwise white snow quite red. Weedon then said: "Now, wolf-dog, listen good!" White Fang quickly got into a listening position, facing his master, and Weedon continued: "This was a one time only allowing of you to destroy a man. And that's only because of how evil and cruel Beauty Smith was when alive. We do NOT kill humans otherwise, and you are not to attack any of them." He said it in a firm and sharp enough voice so that White Fang understood and it was embedded in his mind.

Matt then came over and told Weedon: "Well, no more of that bastard. Good riddance, I might add. Guess we'll look for whoever wants to be our new cook in the morning, eh?" "I'd say so, yes." Weedon Scott agreed. "I've also made it clear to our wolf-dog here that he is not to kill, or even attack, any human beings outside of this. Thankfully, he seems to understand and accept it the way he's done the same with other rules and things he needs to know I've given him. So it should work out in the end, after all." "That is good to know, especially since he's been through quite enough thanks to the beast who now lies on the snow and makes it go from white to red." a sentence from Matt consisted of.

White Fang's future seemed far brighter now, and while there would be days where he had to fight to protect his family and would be hurt in some of those fights, plus he faced some grief from Collie due to a chicken-killing incident on the farm later on(ironically, she would be his mate a while after that and they would give birth to some puppies), he nevertheless lived far better than he had while Beauty Smith took him in and even before then, when he also underwent a lot of hardships and difficulties both as a puppy, a teenager and an adult.

Likewise, a new cook got found quite quickly after news of Beauty Smith's death spread(though it was acknowledged that this was a one-time only exception to the rule against murder due to how Beauty Smith truly had it coming, and no one was sad to see him go at all, so Weedon and Matt were not arrested for murder, though given a warning this was never to happen in any form again to anyone, for otherwise it would be LWOPPing for them, and, if White Fang were made to do it, a putting down for him even though he was being allowed to live and the benefit of the doubt this once).

And said cook was a fabulous cook just as much as Beauty Smith had been, learning of his recipes and how to best make them after adjusting to the job he'd been offered and hired for after he accepted it, and a far better, more well liked person. He even met up with White Fang at one point, and by that time, White Fang was able to trust people outside of his masters. So they became friends after a little bit of interaction. All was right with the world, and Beauty Smith was being fried on the hottest flames and most painful fires of hell, just as he'd caused hell on earth when he was alive.

THE END

So, how did you like this rewriting of that chapter's scene? I'm hoping it was satisfactory and brought joy to those who really wanted Beauty Smith to be killed after all the god-awful things that the bastard had done, to White Fang or otherwise! Rate and review, please, everybody!


End file.
